Im telling you
by drreidsbabe
Summary: In the club. Having a good time. She meets a gorgeous guy Matthew Gray Gubler


**I'm Telling You!**

Marie and charly walked into the club, marie looked around and saw that the place was jumping.

Marien had just broken up with her boyfriend of 6 months so tonight marie was out on the town. She was all dressed up for a night out.

The girls walked thru the crowd of people that was on the dance floor up to the bar. Marie was looking around to see if there was anyone who court her eye. But at the moment there wasnt anyone.

"Ok what you having"? Charly said.

"Vodka and orange please" Marie said as she moved a bit to the music that was playing. Charly laughed at her mate and ordered the drinks.

Marie went and found some seats and waited there for charly to come back.

"Here you go". Charly said.

"Thank you". Marie said. Taking the drink from her mate and started to drink it.

Meanwhile some people had just walked into the club. All of them where here for a good night out. They looked around, one of them spotted Marie and Charly. He pointed towards the girls.

"Wow nice going mate". One of them said.

That person laughed and went all quite. After a while one of them made there way over to where the girls were sitting. Marie looked up to see someone looking at her. She looked at charly and then back at this person. Marie smiled at him.

"Do you mind if me and my mates join you"? He said.

"And why would you want to come and sit with two girls you dont know"? Marie said. Winking at charly trying not to laugh. The guy smiled and sit down. Marie moved over to let the person sit down. Just then the rest of the group came over to the table.

"Hi im Paget". The women said. Marie said hello to her. But some how not managing to take her eyes of the guy who had sat down next to her.

"Im matthew". He said. Marie smiled at him, as the rest of of them sat down.

"Im Aj and this is sherma". She said.

"Hi nice to meet you all!" Marie and charly both said. Marie couldnt get over how sexy matthew look.

Marie soon left the table and went onto the dance floor. They all watched watched her especially matthew he couldnt take his eyes off her. He had been talking to her most of the night, but she was waiting for him to make his move on her. He watched as she danced in time with the music.

"Go on matthew". Sherma said

Charly looked at him and shook her head. Matthew gave them all a look and left his seat, marie saw him coming towards her and looked away. Matthew stop and watched her again, he couldnt see her no more but was a bit suprised when he felt her behind him.

She was dancing really close to him. Matthew took a deep breath and turned out, marie moved into him as the music the played. He started to whispher into her eat telling her everything he was going to do too her. marie was liking this and carried on dancing with him.

The others watched the two of them on the dance floor Aj laughed as marie run her hands up and down matthew's back.

Marie danced down to the floor and then back up again. Matthew was just standing there.

After a while marie left him on the dance floor and went back to the others, she signed as she sat down next to charly.

"He really needs to loosen up a bit". Marie said.

"Who"? Paget said.

"Matthew". Marie said.

"Oh ok, i'm sure he will in time". Paget said,

"Ya right he's been telling me all these things he wants to do too me, but i haven't seen a thing yet". Marie said.

The others looked at her in shock, Paget and Aj were suprised that matthew had said anything like that to a girl he hardly knew.

Charly spated her drink out and it went all over the table, this made marie laugh as both girl wiped it up laughing.

Matthew soon rejoined his mates and the two girls, marie looked at him and gave him a smile, this made matthew feel weird. He didn't know why, by saying them things to marie, he knew she was the type of girl to tell him to go ahead and do what he was saying to her.

But could he do what he was saying to her?

The night seemed to be going ok, marie and charly were dancing as well as drinking. Then marie got an idea, she went up to the dj and said something into his ear, he nodded and marie smiled and went back down to the dance floor.

"Ok what are you up to"? Charly said.

"You will see". Marie said. She laughed and waited for the dj to put her request on.

"Ok this is for marie, and its buttons by the pussycat dolls". The dj said.

Marie looked at charly as the song played.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

**But you keep fronting (Uh) **

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

**But you keep fronting (Uh) **

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **

Marie walked over to matthew and pulled him on to the dance floor, she started her moves on him. Matthew seemed to be liking this as the song went on.

**Typical **

**Hardly the type I fall for **

**I like when the physical **

**Don't leave me asking for more **

**I'm a sexy mama (Mama) **

**Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and) **

**What I want to do is spring this on you (On you) **

**Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you) **

**You been saying all the right things all night long **

**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off **

**Baby, can't you see? **

**How these clothes are fitting on me **

**And the heat coming from this beat **

**I'm about to blow **

**I don't think you know **

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

**But you keep fronting (Uh) **

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

**But you keep fronting (Uh) **

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh hun)**

Marie moved her hand down to the front part of matthew he breathed as she laughed him and pulled him close to her, she felt something pocking into her but ignored it and carried on dancing with him. The music was doing something to both of them.

**You say you're a big boy **

**But I can't agree **

**'Cause the love you said you had **

**Ain't been put on me **

**I wonder (wonder) **

**If I'm just too much for you **

**Wonder (wonder) **

**If my kiss don't make you just **

**Wonder (wonder) **

**What I got next for you **

**What you want to do? (Do) **

Marie took a chance and kissed him on the lips. His lips were so soft, matthew again was taken by suprised and kissed her back. Marie pulled away and winked at him.

The song carried on playing with marie and matthew dancing very close.

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours **

**I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please **

**Baby, can't you see? **

**How these clothes are fitting on me **

**And the heat coming from this beat**

**I'm about to blow **

**I don't think you know **

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

**But you keep fronting (Uh) **

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

**But you keep fronting (Uh) **

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe **

**Loosen up my buttons babe **

**Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe? **

**Loosen up my buttons babe **

**I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe **

**Loosen up my buttons babe **

**Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe **

**Loosen up my buttons babe **

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

**But you keep fronting (Uh) **

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

**But you keep fronting (Uh) **

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) **

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**

**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **

Once the song had finished, marie stopped and looked at matthew.

"What was all that about"? Matthew said.

"That song was for you, didn't you listen to the words"? Marie said.

Matthew looked at her and then thought back to what the song had said.

"So matthew are you going to help take these clothes off"? Marie said. Matthew didnt need telling twice he soon got his things together and left the club with marie.

"Ok what has he been drinking"? Aj said. Looking at marie and matthew leaving the club together.

"Well i think marie is making sure he keeps to him promises". Charly said.

In the end the others clicked on to what charly was saying. But now they were wondering on whos place they would be going back to.

Marie and matthew was soon in a taxi making there way back to the where matthew was staying marie kept kissing him and teasing him with her hand by putting it inside his trousers.

"MMmmm". Matthew moaned into her mouth as she ran her hand over his penis. As the taxi pulled up outside the place marie took her hand away, the soon jumped out of the taxi and was straight inside.

Marie couldn't get his clothes off quickly enough, it had been so long since she had great sex, and she wanted matthew to give her the most powerful orgasma she has ever had.

"Babe lets go upstairs". Matthew said in between kisses.

Marie stopped kissing him and ran up the stairs with him following. She stop as she didnt know what room his was. Matthew came behind her and pushed her up against the wall. He removed her top and lowered his head to her breasts. Marie throw her head back as matthew licked and sucked on her nipples, she felt herself getting wetter by the minute.

"Mmmmmm matthew". Marie moaned. Matthew smiled and moved his lips back to her lips. They werent in his bedroom but that didnt seen to stop him. He quickly removed his pants and hers. Marie looked at him, he picked her up so her legs wrap around him, he didnt waste anytime and was soon inside her.

Marie didnt know he was big and moaned out loud. He thrusted in and out of her fast. Marie couldnt believe how good he was.

"**OHHH GOD".** Marie screamed as matthew started to hit her spot. She moved her legs abit so he went deeper inside her.

**"OH BABE**". Matthew said as he speeded up.

"**FUCK"."YOU FEEL SOOOO GOOD".** Marie said. Matthew smiled and kissed her. She felt something in the pit of her tummy knew this was it as she dug her nails into matthew's shoulders.

"**OH YES GO FASTER".** Marie screamed. Matthew did this and felt her walls tighten around his penis. Matthew knew she wasnt far and moved so he would come with her.

**"OH GOD YES RIGHT THERE**". Marie said. He smiled and once again speeded it.

**"OH GOD MATTHEW"."IM GONNA...** Marie said as she let go and started to shake, he pushed once more and set everything he had into her. Matthew came also sending all her juices over his penis.

Matthew slowed down as marie put her hand on his cheek, she smiled at him and kissed him. Both of them fall to the floor.

"Wow that was great". Marie said.

"Yes it was". Matthew said.

"See i told you, you need to loosen up my buttons". Marie said looked at her and stood up, he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Marie laughed as he put her on to the bed. Once again they made love, not caring who heard them.

Marie fall asleep smiling, she had found someone who she knew she could trust and love for a very long time.

She knew she had charly to thank for it, plus if marie never had asked the dj to put the song on, she wouldnt have ended up with the most sexy and wonderful person ever.

~~~~~~The End~~~~

"Buttons" by the pussycat dolls".


End file.
